The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling a head lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system and a method for controlling a head lamp for a vehicle that displays a width line of a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle includes various lamps which have a lighting function that allows a driver to easily recognizes objects at the periphery of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night (e.g., dark lighting), and a signal function that informs a driving state of a driver's vehicle to other vehicles. For example, a head lamp, a fog lamp, and the like are provided for the purpose of the lighting function, and a direction indicating lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker, and the like are provided for the purpose of the signal function. In general, as the lamp for a vehicle, a light source such as a halogen lamp or a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp has been mainly used.
Recently, as the light source, a light emitting diode is being used, a color temperature of the light emitting diode is about 5,500 K, which is similar to a color temperature of sun light, to reduce eye strain that causes fatigue, and the light emitting diode minimizes a size of the lamp to increase a degree of design freedom of the lamp, and also has economic efficiency due to a semi-permanent lifespan.
Further, an attempt has been made to overcome the complicated configuration of the lamp and an increase in the number of process steps in the related art, and there is a tendency to overcome problems in terms of an extension of the lifespan of the lamp using the characteristics of the light emitting diode and overcome problems in terms of a space limitation of the lamp using a small size light emitting diode. When the light emitting diode is used, one or more light emitting diodes may be used to irradiate light in each beam pattern and secure a sufficient quantity of light.
Meanwhile, when the vehicle is driven at night, the vehicle may pass through narrow roads, through a narrow width between the vehicles, or may be parked in a narrow parking lot. When the driver is unsure a vehicle width of the vehicle the possibility of a minor collision increases when the driver drives the vehicle in a narrow zone. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, when a bicycle, a motorcycle 20, or the like is driven at the periphery of a road, when the driver intends to drive past the corresponding bicycle or the motorcycle 20 while miscalculating the vehicle width of a driver's vehicle 10, the vehicle may unintentionally come into contact with or collide with the bicycle and the motorcycle 20, and as a result, there is a likelihood that an injury may occur.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when a plurality of vehicles are parked in a narrow position, when the driver does not recognize the vehicle width of the driver's vehicle or the driver erroneously drives the vehicle to pass through a narrow zone while traveling close to an oncoming vehicle 30, there is a possibility that a minor collision may occur between the driver's vehicle 10 and the oncoming vehicle 30 or other stopped vehicles 40.
In general, minor collisions are a part of the vehicle accidents, and minor collisions may occur due to drivers erroneously calculating the vehicle width of the driver's vehicle. Therefore, a countermeasure, which allows the driver to recognize the vehicle width, may be required.
Furthermore, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the driver's vehicle 10 may be unintentionally moved away from a traffic lane in a driving path L1 in which the driver's vehicle 10 is driven, and this may lead to an accident. Particularly, when the vehicle is driven at night, due to various reasons such as driving while drowsy, the driver may not maintain the driving path in which the vehicle is driven. Therefore, it may be necessary for the driver to immediately recognize whether the vehicle is driven in a state in which the vehicle is biased to one side of the driving path or the vehicle passes the traffic lane.